


I hope you hate me (please hate me)

by wxntea



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dnf lol, Dream Smp, EGG THEORY, GeorgeNotFound Visits Clay | Dream in Prison (Video Blogging RPF), I FORGOT LOL, M/M, OH SHIT THE EGG, Read notes for brief theory, Sort Of, apathetic dream, but then he’s not, dream is like haha I’m so cool, dreamnotfound, he actually cares abt everyone, he only cares abt george, messed up dream, nvm that’s a lie, sorta angst ig, that’s a whole tag wow, uhhh what else, until George lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:55:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29692578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wxntea/pseuds/wxntea
Summary: Nothing is bringing Dream to his senses, after all, he wasn’t lying when he said he doesn’t care about anything on the server.(Is what he is trying to convince himself)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 86





	I hope you hate me (please hate me)

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of spoiler? Not really:
> 
> Based off of the theory that the Egg targets those who don’t hate Dream.

Dream isn’t quite sure how long it’s been since Sam had taken him by his ankles and thrown him upside-down into solitude.

Dream does know that it has been long enough for Sam to start allowing multiple people in one visit, whatever that means.

He supposed that maybe Sam thought it was time for more people to walk in and shout at him, to attempt to humiliate him, trying to get him to feel some kind of remorse? Guilt? Regret? 

None of it did anything of course, Dream couldn’t give two shits if he tried.

He had zoned out half of Tommy’s visit, he didn’t care.

He had almost dozed off, listening to Bad’s news about the server, none of it mattered anyways.

He had yawned during Sapnap’s rambling about ‘taking his last life’, he might’ve been embarrassed- if he had an ounce of human decency left.

Dream would always laugh when person after person would tell him how horrible he is, how he was a monster- and Tommy was a saint for sparing his life.

Nobody thinks Tommy is a saint, you’d have to be stupid, or utterly blind if you did. He supposes they only say it because they think it will change something. Spoiler alert, it doesn’t.

So he lets them, day after day, month after month, someone will come in, and talk at him, and if he didn’t know better- Dream might’ve thought he’s the server’s therapist, or something. 

And Dream will sit there, soaking up their words and harsh tones about as well as a solid brick wall.

Which brings him to now, as he sits and waits in the deafening silence of the obsidian cell.

—-————

Dream wakes up with a knot in his stomach. 

He groans as he twists on the graying mattress, trying to nab a couple more minutes of shut eye. Deeming the task useless, his eyes flutter open and Dream is greeted by the dull orange glow emitting from the seemingly endless wall of magma preventing his escape. 

Nice.

Despite the depressing reason behind it, the lava is admittedly quite nice to look at. When he’s not watching the seconds tick by using the dumb clock on his wall- the only form of entertainment awesamdude has given him- he likes to zone out, watching the deadly goo fall in an everlasting flow.

Contrary to what Dream has told the visitors, the prison isn’t all too bad. Comparing it to being literally homeless before, the cell had given him a roof over his head, a place to sleep, food to eat, and room to think. 

Then again, it’s not like the prison isn’t serving its purpose, Dream is still lonely and has very much lost all of his remaining friends.

The mattress squeaks as Dream swings his legs over, and he eyes the respawn corner. Seeing his breakfast ration of raw potatoes, he stands up, and with the textured floor poking at his feet he shakes off the residual sleep. He raises his arms- grunting as he pops his back, knees, elbows, and almost every other joint.

His clothes- consisting of a t-shirt and pants, both dyed a violent shade of orange- sit uncomfortably on his body, leaving wrinkles, creases, and marks on his skin where the fabric bunched in his sleep. 

He traces the various red dents in his once tan skin, which had paled considerably since arriving at the prison. His once prominent freckles are now almost completely faded, and since he ditched the mask, he was almost unrecognizable at the first glance.

Dream wasn’t sure if he liked that or not.

He notices a book that sits under the potatoes, and Dream drops to his knees- ignoring the way his kneecaps scream in pain to grab it.

The book isn’t thick by any means, no, it’s really just a piece of paper between squares of leather, and Dream almost scowls in disappointment. All he wants is a book that isn’t his own writing. He is so, so tired of his writing.

Reluctantly, he opens the leather-bound letter written and signed by awesamdude. His eyes widen slightly as he scans the page and Dream can feel a grin forming slowly as he reads the letter over and over.

_ Dream, _

_ You are getting more than one visitor today. You will behave, and there won’t be consequences to face. _

_ Signed by prison authority, _

_ Awesamdude _

The shit-eating grin grew impossibly wide. More than one visitor?  _ Behave _ ? Who does Sam take him to be? A goody two shoes? Dream stands up, and almost gets dizzy from his mind going several miles per second. Who would be arriving? It must be a duo, maybe Tommy and Tubbo? Oh, that would be fun, what about Sapnap and Bad? Even more fun!

He can't wait to be able to watch the members of the Dream SMP send each other knowing looks- as they try and discreetly pity themselves. 

Dream is almost shaking with glee as he begins to hum a foreign tune, albeit no more than a scratchy noise in the back of his throat- anyone could feel the excitement flowing through the room.

————-

Dream is horrified.

That’s an understatement, actually, he is absolutely, and utterly  _ fucked. _

————

Dream practically lights up with joy when he hears the familiar hiss of the pistons, alerting him that his visitors will be here momentarily. 

The shackles on his limbs that Sam had come in earlier and attached Dream to the back wall of the cell with clink together as he shuffles in his seat. 

He tries his best to look nonchalant, and apathetic but he can’t help the sneaking glances he takes towards the platform. Unfortunately, the smoke from the lava proceeded to flood through the entire room, preventing Dream from viewing anything.

————

He can’t breathe. Maybe he can, but his throat is constricting rapidly.

_ How did I not see this coming? _

————-

Stood before him is none other than Tommy. He can’t help the disappointment that floods through his body.

The tension in the cell could be cut with a knife.

————-

_ What the fuck do I say? _

_ What the fuck do I do? _

————-

  
  


Dream sighs.

“Back so soon, Tommy?”

“Fuck off, Dream,”

Dream chuckles,

“I was told there would be more people today, but I guess it’s just you?”

Tommy ignores him.

“You took everything from me, Dream,”

Dream rolls his eyes.

“I am aware,” he scoffs, “Why are you here again?”

“Don’t you try and smartass me, you bastard, I’m here to call your bluff,” Tommy snarls.

Dream raises his eyebrows, prolonging it for effect.

“I beg your pardon?”

“That’s right, you lied.” Tommy continues, “You lied to everyone.”

Dream almost laughs, “Which time?”

“You lied when you said you didn’t care about anything on this server.”

Dream groaned, and let his face fall into his hands.

“You do care about this server, whether you’ll admit it or not.”

Dream rubbed at his forehead.  _ Migraine _ , he noted.

———-

Out of everything Tommy could have done, why would he choose this? 

_ Why does he always have to go and make everything difficult? _

———

“Right, Tommy, what life changing object do I have an unconscious lethal attachment to, and would rather die than give it up, just for you to burn it in front of me?”

“Glad you asked, Big D, he’s right here.”

———-

_ I WAS SO CLOSE— I SWEAR TO EVERY FUCKING GOD OUT THERE, WHY? _

———-

Tommy shifts to the side, piquing Dream’s interest as he tugged slowly forward against the shackles.

Dream stills.

What the fuck.

Tidied brown hair sits upon a timid figure, clad in a blue shirt and dinky clout goggles.

_ His _ timid figure clad in a blue shirt and dinky clout goggles.

George looks up at Dream, slowly trailing his gaze from his own shoes to direct eye contact. The world could very possibly be ending, and Dream wouldn’t care less- as long as he could look at George like this, forever.

He’s wearing an unreadable expression, but Dream watches with wide eyes and parted lips as tears start flowing down George’s face. 

Dream’s airways break, in that moment as he forgets how to breathe. His breath hitches and he exhales a broken sob. He takes a step forward but the chains on his arms and legs yank him back aggressively, and he falls to his knees, still facing George.

George sobs as he pushes past Tommy, and falls on his knees in front of Dream. George reached up desperately with his arms, and held Dream’s face, pulling him closer. 

Their faces were inches apart- Dream could count the eyelashes on George’s eyes.

Suddenly Dream sobbed, and collapsed into George’s embrace. He felt himself heave and shake as he struggled against the chains, trying to get closer to him.

He distantly heard George hush him and wipe his face with his thumb, wiping away tears that Dream hadn’t even realized were there. George moves his hands to Dream’s hair, and begins to smooth it out, wordlessly consoling him.

The two stay there, in George’s arms for a brief moment, until they hear a cough from the other side of the cell, and they both freeze.

“What a liar,” Tommy smirks, “That doesn’t bother you, George?”

George says nothing.

———

_ The vines begin to wrap around George’s body, pulling him closer into a horrible embrace, chilling him to the bone. It feels cold, and anything but welcoming. If only he had done something different. _

———

Dream gasps and yanks away from George, who looks at him with a lost expression. 

Tears start streaming faster down Dream’s face, as he realized what he’d just done.

He takes a shallow breath.

“Stay the fuck away from me, George. I don’t want anything to do with you.”

“I- what?” 

“Did I stutter? Get. Out. Both of you.”

Tommy looked so taken aback, it was almost comical. He risked a glance at George’s expression, which had morphed into one of betrayal, and hurt. Dream turned away as he tried to keep his angered expression from breaking. The bridge had already begun making its way over, and stopped at the cell.

“Go,” Dream said, cursing himself as his voice cracked.

He didn’t bother to watch as the bridge took them away. As long as they would hate him, they would be safe. He was sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy yall thank you guys for reading, this was my first fic, uhhh lmk if I should do more lol
> 
> edit: this aged 😀


End file.
